


Terror Time

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for you and the guys to check out 6th street for some Halloween fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror Time

**Author's Note:**

> warning for emetophobia, and blood mention.

"This isn’t exactly what I had in mind." You cirlce Joel, hands on your hips as he stands in the middle of the living room, waiting.

“You told me to pick my own costume Y/N.” He gestures at himself. “This is my costume.”

You stamp your foot, making the cats scatter from where they were watching the pieces of your wig sway. “That is not a costume Joel and you know it, you cheater.”

“You’re just mad I didn’t dress up as that...what was his name?”

“Kunzite.” You supply, wrapping your arms around Joel’s waist and propping your chin on his chest.

“Right, that Kunzite guy, and I mean really, a long white wig? Did you really think that woulda looked good on me Y/N?” He looks down at you, smile on his face, showing off his fangs.

“At least you would’ve matched the rest of us ya jerk.” You stand on your tiptoes and press your lips to his before turning out of his arms and going to the hallway. “Ray you almost ready?”

“Almost.” He shouts back from his room. You shake your head and walk over to the couch and sit. Joel eases down next to you, his arm going around your shoulder; then his hand is on the side of your head pushing your head onto his shoulder. Grabbing onto his hand you kiss the palm, and then hold onto it as you cuddle into his side with a contented sigh.

“Thank you for coming out with us Joel.”

“Aww come on. Why wouldn’t I join my girlfriend and her boyfriend and his friends for some Halloween fun?”

“Oh shut up,” you laugh and sit up, “They’re your friends too; and wasn’t Adam, Matt, and Jeremy gonna meet us there? Then we have Jack’s tomorrow night.”

“Kinda sorta meeting Adam, Matt, and Jeremy, I  just said we’d see them around. So if we stumble across them on our bar crawl well then...”

“Alright, we  ready to go?” You head whips around to look at Ray and your face breaks out into a grin. You get up off the couch and walk over to him and put your hand on his shoulder and lean on him, facing Joel.

“See asshole, this is how you costume.” Ray was wearing his tuxedo shirt, a top hat, cape, and white mask.

“Told you she wouldn’t be happy with the fangs.”

“It’s a costume!”

“‘It’s a costume.’” You mock as you walk away from Ray and grab your Luna purse from the chair and walk over to the door. “Alright, the bars await gentlemen.”

\-----

“Y/N! Over here!” You turn towards Meg’s voice and see her, Gavin, and the Jones’ waiting in front of the appropriately named Bat Bar. You rush over to them, Ray and Joel behind you, and throw your arms around Meg and Lindsay.

“You guys look great!” Once you announced your costume plans Meg had rushed to say that she still had her old Sailor Mars costume, and then Lindsay wanted in on the action, so you guys had quickly found a Sailor Jupiter costume for her.

“Yeah, too bad we couldn’t get any other Scouts.” Meg frowns and then looks at Gavin.

“I was not bloody dressing up in a skirt! Stop looking at me like that.” He crosses his arms in front of himself and leans back against the building.

“Oh come on, you would have been a great Venus!”

Lindsay snickers and looks over at Michael. “That would have left you to be Mercury.”

“And I totally would have been cool with it.” He stands off to the side, hands in his jeans pockets.

“Michael, did you really dress up as Sun?” You squint over at him, as he smiles and looks down at himself.

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I? Easy costume, and I sound just like him!” He laughs and everyone joins in. Your eyes wander back over to Gavin, who looked... oddly not dressed up. You look over at Meg with an eyebrow raised and she sighs.

“He didn’t wanna do a couples costume and he rejected all my ideas so I told him to dress himself and this is what he came out in!”

“Same with Joel!” You say loudly, pointing behind you.

“What is Joel?” Meg leans closer to you looking over at him.

“Vampire.”

“Yeah I know, but what did he dress up as?” She smiles over at him.

“Haha, very funny.” He says sarcastically. He turns to Gavin, “So Gavin, what are you dressed up as?”

“Nudist on strike.” Gavin says smugly as Meg rolls her eyes. Ray chuckles to himself, “See, Ray likes it.” Gavin says with a grin on his face, pointing at his friend.

“It’s Ray!” You gesture at him. “Fred farted the other day and scared himself and George, and then Ray laughed for like 10 minutes.”

“Oh god I forgot about that.” And there went Ray, doubled over with his hands on his knees.

“I’ve lost him, see what you did Gavin.” You shake your head.

“You’re the one who mentioned the farting cat Y/N.”

“So what are we doing kids? Are we getting a drink or what?” You could feel Joel walk up behind you, jingling his keys.

“I was thinking some bevs and then the haunted house down the street.” Lindsay says, Michael nodding beside her.

“Oh yeah, the haunted house! I know a couple people working on it, they say it’s great this year.” You turn to Joel. “You up for it?” You lean into his chest and smile sweetly. “I’ll hold your hand.”

“I’ll think about it, drinks first.”

\-----

“Alright Joel, you ready for the haunted house?” You wrap your arms around his as you walk out of the bar, just a little bit tipsy. Lindsay and Meg were in front of you, and the lads stayed behind you guys.

Joel shrugs, and looks down at you. “We’ll see won’t we. If I get scared will you sleep in my bed tonight?” He smiles, his dimples becoming more prominent.

You laugh and pull his arm around you. “If you’re lucky. But I’ll have to ask my boyfriend.”

“Bring him along, we’ll have some fun, Princess.” He murmurs down at you and you blush and bury your face in his side with a giggle.

“Y/N’s gonna party tonight when she gets home...” Meg singsongs from in front of you.

Leaning forward you shove her shoulder lightly. “You shush. Now where is this place?”

“It’s just down the street, follow the screams Y/N!”

“Well that’s not reassuring.” Joel grumbles, his hand makes a grab for yours.

“It’ll be fun, come on.” You follow Meg and Lindsay through the crowd, avoiding drinks being thrown, and people vomiting in the gutters. “Gross, maybe next year we’ll stay home.” You say as you turn your head away from the sight.

“Told you.” Ray says, coming up to your other side. You loop one of your arms through his.

“I don’t know how I even got together with the two grumpiest, Halloween hating men!”

“I think it was because of our giant-”

“RAY!”

“What! Our giant personalities! What did you think I was gonna say Y/N?” He ‘tsks’ you and shakes his head. “Mind in the gutter, this one.” He hooks his thumb at you and laughs, ducking his head as you smack his arm.

“Speaking of! So Joel, how big is your knob?” Gavin shouts from the back of the group to be heard above the crowd, and you see a couple heads turn in the direction of your group. Joel coughs and you can see his ears start to turn a lightish red.

“Jesus christ Gavin.” Michael laughs.

“Gavin!” Meg yells at him, her mouth dropping open.

“What? It’s just a question.”

“Well, uh,” Joel clears his throat. “I haven’t had any complaints. Do you have any complaints Y/N?”

“None at all.” You say, your voice muffled from where you had buried it in his arm as you laugh.

“It gets the job done Gavin. That's all that matters."

"Still doesn't answer the bloody question." You hear him mumble, and apparently so did Meg because she makes her way back to him and slaps his shoulder. Joel grunts and your eyes flick up to his face.

“You okay there stud? You ate before we left right?”

“Yes I ate before we left, there’s just... A lot of people here.” Joel looks around and then down at you. “I’m fine though.”

“Are you sure because we can find an alley, people’ll just think we’re necking, as always.”

“No, no, I’m good. Promise. Maybe when we get home though, get some of that femoral artery from you.” He winks down at you.

“Mmm that is your favorite.” You stand on your tiptoes and lightly press your lips against his.

“Here we are!” You and Joel turn towards Lindsay and the haunted house. Which wasn’t really a house, it was more like a tunnel down the center of 6th street; but there were screams and laughter coming from it, so it must not be as bad inside.

You were about to open your mouth and tease Joel when you felt hands at your waist and then a loud screech behind you. You scream and swing around, your fist flying as you hear Ray and Joel growl beside you. Right as your fist connects with his chest, you realize it’s Adam.

“ADAM! You asshole!”

“OW MY BOOB, you broke my boob Y/N!” He’s bent over, holding his chest and groaning in pain as Matt and Jeremy laugh behind him.

“You scared me!” You shout down at him as people around you turn to check out the scene.

“Uh, Joel, you’re looking a little... red.” Matt gestures at his own eyes and your head whips around to face Joel, the outside of his iris’ were tinged a lightly glowing red. His hands fly up to his eyes and he rubs at them.

“Dammit Adam!” He grumbles as he rubs. He turns towards you and lowers his hands, “Better?”

You lean in close. “Better.”

Joel turns and punches Adam on the other side of his chest. “You fucker.”

“Ow my other boob. God DAMMIT JOEL.”

“My turn.” Ray steps forward and lightly punches him in the shoulder. “Asshole.” He smiles and steps back. “You okay?” He asks you.

“My heart feels like it’s gonna pound out of my chest but yeah.”

“So, who's ready for the haunted house?” Meg says brightly behind you.

\-----

“I am never doing that haunted house again.” Joel says on the way home, his head against the window of the cab.

“Agreed.” You and Ray say at the same time.

“I can’t believe you almost wolfed out on that one guy Ray.” You whisper turning to him.

“He was really really scary okay! And he just jumped out!”

“Aww my poor little puppy dog, and my poor little blood sucker.” You grab onto each of their arms and pull them close to you. “We’ll go home and I’ll take good care of both of you - and not do this next year.”

“Yeah we really can’t, it’ll be only a couple days after the full moon.” Ray mumbles over at you.

“OH! Oh no. Yeah we don’t need you eating people. How about we spend that week at the cabin, so Ray can get his wolf on there. Stay up late watching scary movies and drinking hot cocoa?” You look over at Joel, eyebrows raised.

“I’m fine with it, might be you and him for a couple days, depending on how busy I am.”

“Good, it’s settled. Now lets get you boys home and in bed.”

 


End file.
